


Choked Puppet

by the1deros



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dominance, Fights, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1deros/pseuds/the1deros
Summary: A thief with a mission and an older man with a fancy house! Basically, the old fuck kicked my ass, so I fucked his!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Choked Puppet

Everything was ready! I have worked and planed all the details for the job: In a dark night, get access to the lonely house through the backyard; deactivate the security system; get in and take all the valuable items at hand in the first and second floor; get the fuck out of there!

In my early thirties and with a long career in this questionable business, the job was supposed to be a routine task for me; it should have been easy as I knew the target home very well. I had been there a couple of times already, working on the installation and maintenance of the cable service. The house isn’t that big, but it has two floors filled with a lot of expensive electronic devises and furniture.

The owner is a 50-something years old man, Mr. Raymond Carter. The motherfucker is a middle-class white man, who owns a really small distribution company, but somehow wants to live like he’s a fucking millionaire. He is the type of “alpha man” trying to impose himself over everybody, no matter the situation. Once you know him, you can understand why he owns such a pompous property and luxury cars, in an area that isn’t that exclusive.

Mr. Carter sees himself as “The Big Shoot,” “the man among men” and he made sure to let me know it, stalking me around his house, explaining to me how to do my fucking job, or telling me about the fancy yacht he owns. I bet he barely uses that fucking yacht anyway, as the maintenance and operations costs must be something he barely can afford with his small company. After all, the guy is married with a nurse, Mrs. Paula, who still works long turns to help her dumbass man to pay all the unnecessary bills they must be dealing with, to keep their “rich” facade.

I had to admit it tho! The old fuck is hot! While I was fixing a problem with the connectivity of their cable signal, he followed me around with just a really tight training shorts over his fit body, working out his arms with a couple of dumbbells. It was kind of funny to see the sad thing trying to show off tho; I bet those almost 6 inches tall I have over him made him feel very small and out of place in his own house, and as the “alfa” he thought he was, he had to show me his guns and muscled body to compensate on his wounded ego. I guess he needed to make clear to me he still was man enough.

He made his point tho! The fucker is fine as hell! Tanned skin; a set of big arms, strong shoulders and thick neck; a hard belly with well-defined abs, a thin line of brown hair running from the patch on his chest to his abs, getting wider and darker on his lower abs; strong and hairy legs. The fucker is also very handsome. Sexy smile; greenish-gray eyes; brown grayish hair in a short and neat cut; brown-reddish full beard and mustache well-trimmed, with a gray patch right on his shin. I bet he was a real pussy killer during his young years and he probably still is killing some. Mr. Carter is a total silver fox! I give him that!

Several times, I thought on seduce him right then and there, suck his dick in his bedroom while Mrs. Paula was taking a shower. I’m not gonna lie, I prefer getting head that giving it, but sometimes you have to get on your knees when you’re aiming to get in some straight pants. I flirted with the old douchebag, trying to appeal his ego, telling him how much of a good shape he has, asking him about his workout routine…

I even flipped my curly black hair from my bearded face, as I flashed to him my certified “killer smiles.” It didn’t work tho! Nothing I did have any kind of effect on him. Mr. Carter’s only interest in me was to make sure I knew he was the best man in the room. He seemed straight as an arrow to me, so I never made a real move on him. Also, his house was already in my list of possible jobs, so I just focused on the possible business.

I did my research and followed their moves for almost a month: A married couple living alone, no kids, no dogs; Mr. Carter works all the fucking day and almost all night in his small company; Mrs. Paula usually covers the night shifts of the ER. On Tuesdays, their house was alone from 10:00 p.m to almost 2:00 a.m., without exceptions.

Their home was kind of insolated at the end of a street. It has a big backyard delimitated by a near 7 feet tall concrete wall and several aligned trees, the perfect point of access to the house. They have a security system, but with the couple of visits I had as their cable guy, I already knew what to expect and how to work it out. I was so fucking ready to get on their house full of expensive stuff I wanted for myself!

I got there on a Tuesday night, past 9 o’clock, just in time to see Mrs. Paula leaving to her job. Nobody was supposed to be at home then. Mr. Carter’s car wasn’t in the garage, as expected. I observed the house for almost 2 hours tho, just in case. A couple of lights were on inside the house (nothing new), but not a single movement or change; nobody was home, I was confident!

It was a very dark night; Moon was on vacation. Using a ski mask over my head I got easily into their backyard; their alarm system was a joke I deactivated with a giggle. As soon as I broke into the house, I started looking for the good stuff in the first floor: laptops, iPads, the small collection of guns the old fucker kept on plain view in his studio, the fine liquor, and some fancy tools in the garage.

I finished my job on the first floor and had planned to go to the second one right away, hoping to find some cash, jewelry and, with some luck, prescription drugs. But I was feeling hungry and WAY too confident, so I went to the kitchen instead, looking for some snacks. After all, the house was all alone just for me... I soon paid for it tho!

When I was too busy checking out the fridge contents, I felt a strong arm hooking up around my neck. I panicked like a frightened little boy caught playing with his dick. I struggled hard once I recomposed myself and, somehow, I was able to get free from the choking grip. I turned around right away, just to be received by a fist connecting a hit right in my mouth.

I groaned in pain and fell back, flat on the floor, hitting hard the back of my head, my eyes watching dancing stars, my tongue already tasting the iron in the blood draining from my wounded lip; in my mind, the image of mad expression on Mr. Carter’s face, eyes shining in the dark thanks to the fridge’s light.

“Bastard!” I heard his masculine voice shout in anger, then a rain of fits was falling over my face. Mr. Carter hit me several times while I was disoriented, offering no that much of resistance; the ski mask getting all disarranged over my face, blocking my vision.

After several seconds, and hits, I finally reacted and tried to protect myself with my arms, at the same time trying to trap Mr. Carter’s arms with my hands, but the old fucker was a berserker. The bastard even had the liberty and time to rearrange my ski mask over my face with all the new blows he was able to connect! Then he tried to take the mask off from me and that’s when I finally reacted in full mode, instinctively pushing him away from me.

He felt on his back but tried to get on his feet right away. I wasn’t having any of that and kicked him right in the chest; he let an agonizing cry and fell back on the floor. I stood up quickly and took advantage, stomping his belly really hard with my boot. Another animalistic cry came out from his mouth as his hands were hugging his abs desperately.

With my face in pain and my pride in fury, I watched the shirtless and hairy man squirm helplessly on the floor, groaning out loud. He was airless and pretty much done but I wasn’t! I was pissed off! He beat the shit out of my face, my bottom lip was bleeding and I was in real pain! The old bitch was going to pay!

I kneeled on the floor stranding his strong torso, both hands, and all fingers tight around his thick neck as I strangled him, totally out of control. His hands when to my wrist as he tried to escape, but I just lifted my weight off him and let it down on his torso with full force, taking the air out of his lungs once again. He groaned hard and his eyes when wide in pain and fear.

His fight lost strength and then the palms of his hands were tapping my shoulders desperately as if Mr. Carter wanted to call my attention and let me know something very important. I could see the terror in his eyes as the lack of oxygen in his brain became critical and I just smirked at the sight.

“Who’s screwed now, old fuck?” I said to him. I was really furious and almost killed him, but finally, his begging eyes illuminated by the fringe’s light and his weakening fight made me stop; in that same moment his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out.

I stayed over the motherfucker and watched him for several minutes trying to calm myself down, thinking “What the fuck is this bastard doing here?” Clearly my “lonely house” assumptions were wrong and all that time stalking the Carter’s had been a waste of time. It took me another couple of minutes to finally get out of my chock.

I thought to tie him up and work quickly on the second floor, but then I felt it… his hard dick was pressing against my ass, then I noticed, I was hard too! Thinking about it now, I should have left right away; the old fucker could have called the police before he decided to fight me, but I got so horny at that moment. I kicked the shit out of that strong, arrogant, and manly man, and he was right there, knocked out cold and with a fucking boner! It was funny but also hot! The old bastard was hot too… and helpless… all for me and I still wanted more revenge!

So, I dragged him to his bedroom on the second floor. I put him face down over the bed and took his sexy boxers off, letting him completely naked and exposed. I admired the old man ass, as I took my own clothes off, but keeping the mask on. I get over the oblivious man, straddling and sitting on his big tights. I put my already hard dick between his asscheeks and started rubbing the head over his hairy hole. The abundant precum coming out of my hard dick didn’t take long to wet all his tight entrance.

I watched myself in the huge mirror they have next to their bed while molesting the sleepy manhole. I watched my tight bodywork over the “all-mighty” Mr. Carter. I flexed my arms, pinched my hard nipples, caressed my hairy armpits, the black hair on my chest, my defined six-pack. I’m a hot motherfucker too, even hotter than the Mr. Alpha there having my dick playing between his butt cheeks.

“You think you’re The Man? I’m gonna show you who is the real man here,” I groaned very excited, full of savage desire and revenge. I wanted so bad to give the old fucker a lesson he would never forget.

I pushed my dick on his hairy hole, but I found a lot of resistance, “We’ll have to fix that!” I said to both of us. I get off him and kneeled on the floor, next to the bed’s bottom edge. I dragged the unconscious man near to me, then pulled his hairy ass even closer and started rimming his tight hole like groceries, at the same time I stroked his thick dig. I looked sideways to the mirror; Mr. Carter, on his knees, ass in the air, head, and chest laying on the bedsheets was such a sight!

I worked on him hard for several minutes. The pain on my broken lip makes me go vicious on the puckered hole, I wanted it really open and wet just for me. I really did a good job at that, as I got the old man’s dick fully hard and his hole gapping really quickly. Mr. Carter came around when his hips started dropping his hairy ass toward my mouth, while his dripping cock fucked my hand involuntarily. He stopped when he realized what was happening to him and tried to escape from me, but I fight his intentions back, keeping him tight on my grasps.

“Nogh!” he grunted each time my tongue lapped or penetrated his wet hole. He kept fighting and insulting me until he started winning in our little “game,” making very difficult to keep him in place. So, I let him go, but I didn’t give him any time to rest or a real opportunity to get away from me. I dropped over his back and put him in a sleeper hold; my right arm hooked around his neck, while my left hand pressed over the back of his head, pushing his neck against my right arm; oxygenated blood was being prevented to get into his already strained brain. He fought me even harder then tho, but my strong grip and the lack of oxygen finally put him out again.

I get back to my previous position and resumed my work on his hairy hole; I ate it some more and sucked the hanging and pulsating cock between his legs. The old fucker was so hard! A couple of minutes later, his dick was throbbing crazy in my mouth as I was already finger-fucking his tight ass with one finger, tugging his enlarged prostate. He started grunting and I could tell he was about to cum, but he woke up. The old man fought me once again, but it was a weaker struggle than the previous one; he was tired and unable to put a real fight. I knew it and Mr. Carter knew it too… he wasn’t getting anywhere out from my grasp!

“Fuck! Stop! Please!” he begged, as his ass and thighs trembled helplessly in from of me. I feel so powerful! I manhandled his body until I have him on his back over the bed… I wanted to see his face! I wanted to see if he still had that arrogant look I have known well, but I only saw desperation, fear, fatigue, and arousal in his eyes. I loved all of it!

I grasped his neck with my left hand cutting some air while knocking on his inflated prostate with two fingers this time, making sure he knew I was in control! His body chocked in pain, but his dick throbbed and hardened in pleasure, craving for all the oxygenated blood his brain so badly needed until he passed out once again. I fucked him some more with two fingers, and then stretched his hole with three for a while, getting him pretty wet with my saliva.

The old man started groaning again, even moaning, in his dreams. That got my member so hard! I parted his legs with my hands right away and drove my dick inside his warm and tight old man pussy. I took my time, but the stretch woke him up almost immediately. He tried to escape for me even in his groggy state, even with the damage was already done. My dick slid slowly but steadily into him until his bowels covered my member completely. He was mine!

I grabbed his softening dick with my right hand, stroking it as he tried to stop me, while my left hand went to his thick neck again, pressing on in lightly as a warning; his dick stiffened in my hand. I repeated the action over his neck once more; his dick completely hard then, throbbed as Mr. Carter trembled all over and stopped fighting me immediately. We looked at each other right away, surprised by our little discovery.

“You like it, pig! You like to get choked!” I said with a huge smirk on my face. His eyes went really wide in realization and then shut tight in shame… and pleasure. I kept smirking in content as I put pressure on and off his neck, playing with his oxygen supply with one hand and feeling his dick reactions with the other. With every addition of pressure on his strong neck, Mr. Carter groaned and moaned, as his dick stiffened and throbbed on my hand; his old man body arching under me.

I was fucking him as well, his ass accommodating my big tool easier with each one of my thrusts into his tight channel. I really worked him! I fucked him slow and deep, I wanted to make love to him, I wanted for him to like it so he would never forget me! I wanted the old fuck to know who the real man was! I wanted not only to steal his house, his belongings, I also wanted to take something from him himself, from his body and mind, I wanted to take his cum and pride! I was really horny and determined to fuck the old man up in every sense of the expression… and I just fucking did that!

Mr. Carter was moaning loud in pleasure and distress for what I was doing to him. He wasn’t fighting me anymore, he’s body writhed over the bed, hands grasped to the sheets as he tried to handle my taking over his body, eyes shut tight while he moaned lauder and lauder, unable to stop the pleasure I was giving him.

I loved the sight of his muscled, hairy and sweaty body squirming almost maniacally under my body, like he was trying to escape from me, but also trying to get more of that masochist pleasure I was fucking into him. I put more pressure on his throat just for fun; his ass started milking me wildly, his dick pulsed and stiffened even more, wetting my hand with more of his slimy old man precum. His right hand suddenly slapped over my right wrist, in an intent to stop my jacking off over his cock.

“Stop it… Stop… Stop it…” he gasped, again and again, eyes starting to roll to the back of his head, dropping his head back, exposing more of his venous and sweaty neck to me, back arching hard over the bed. Fuck! All that only made me go faster on his dick and harder on his ass. He couldn’t help it, he was my toy and I wanted my toy to cum, so I made sure it did. It only took some smart movements from my right wrist and a little more pressure from my left hand.

The old man came so hard he screamed like a girl while I pumped his dick hard and fast. His ass was milking my dick so good, so I couldn’t do anything more than letting go and came in his old ass a few seconds later. Shit! His hairy ass worked on my tool like no other ass or pussy has ever done before! Drunk in pleasure, I put more pressure on his neck, keeping my dick still thrusting in and out his destroyed anus; still dealing with his own climax, Mr. Carter tried to free himself, but I was too much for him.

His pointless attempts to escape from me, his body squirming under me, hard dick spraying his beard and hairy torso with his own old cum, made my orgasm even better. He was so helpless, I was so strong! I pushed my entire dick inside his guts and let it there, filling him with so much cum I thought I’ll never stop coming. I never thought I would have so much fun owning the old bastard!

Mr. Carter was out after I came down from my high. Maybe my sex game was too much for the old dude, or maybe I put too much pressure over his neck! He was a fucking mess, totally out, breathing hard, almost snorting; body wet in sweat and cum; the hair on his chin, chest, and hard belly tangled in the dirty mixture… I went for my cellphone… I needed some pics of my amazing work!

I was exhausted so I decided my business in that house was already done. I left him just like that, like the mess he was in the bed. I put my clothes, went to the first floor, took all the stuff I already had on my bags, and walked away from that house feeling accomplished like never before. I felt kind of empowered for being able to conquer such a fine male specimen!

All these happened 2 months ago, and I was almost over it, though, from time to time, I watch the pictures of the unconscious and well fucked Mr. Carter over his own bed. Lately, tho, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him, no since I got one of my new assignment notifications last week.

“SUBJECT: Equipment and system actualization to the v.23 pack. CLIENTS CODE: p498567. CLIENTS DESCRIPTION: Raymond Carter…,”

I knew it had to happen eventually, but I wasn’t prepared for the idea of seeing the old fucker yet. But then again, after thinking about it several times and tho I know it could be a risky situation, I really want to come back and “check on” the old guy. I still wonder if that night he woke up before his wife got home, or if she found him the next morning like the choked puppet I left in their bedroom.

I am curious to see if, after my taking, Mr. Carte still believes he is “The Man.” But the idea of testing the grown and see if I can play with him again is even more interesting. After old, the old bastard is the best piece of hole I’ve ever had!


End file.
